


Where is my mind ?

by Irishfairy2005



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishfairy2005/pseuds/Irishfairy2005
Summary: Nate flick is a detective who solves murder by tapping into psychic visions .when with his partner brad they find a particularly nasty murder in the woods.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick
Kudos: 2





	Where is my mind ?

The body was particularly beaten up badly . Both his arms broken many cuts to his face . Two broken ribs with one of his shoes missing

The ID that was found on the body was a drinking ID Josh ray person born April 1981 age 22 .

"Jesus fucking Christ said brad Someone did a number on him . "Do you think you will be able to find out want happened to him .

"I'll try said Nate before he put his hand on ray's neck Nate closed his eyes and received a vision. At first it was ray's childhood growing up in a trailer park with his single mother and grandmother. Ray was a child running around playing . the sound of children laughing echoed in the background. Than it was ray's eight birthday he was in a dimly lit room in a kitchen sitting on a chair near a table a birthday cake in front of him with lit candles as his mom grandmother where singing happy birthday . Than it was the night when he was attacked Ray was driving home after spending the night drinking at a bar . driving ray decides to park outside of the woods and go behind a tree to take a leek . before two men walk up behind him and start beating him.

than the vision flash forward to ray getting beaten to death before the two men drove off in his car. 

Nate opened his eyes disturbed by what he saw .

"It was a carjacking he said two men walk up from behind him beat the shit out of him than stole his car. "Fuck said brad "Are you all right ? "No said Nate seeing visions of people at the last moment of life before there are murdered stabbed shot in a car crash etc it took a toll on Nate lately. "Well you psychics always find a way through because that's your Job said brad.

Before brad received a vision of Nate and him in a hotel room both butt ass naked Nate was sucking Brad's cock . Brad tried not to moan "stop it muttered brad he knew Nate was using his telekinesis to play tricks on brad . "Stop Nate I'm serious .

"Apologise Nate's voice echoes in Brad's mind.

"No said brad but than he felt his real life cock get hard "ok said brad sorry "that's better said Nate before brad came himself in his pants "fuck said brad now I have to clean out my pants. 

"It's your own dam fault said Nate trying to collect his thoughts .

"If your horny just tell me said Brad you don't have to mind fuck me. 

"Oh shut up said Nate you know you like when I use my telepathic powers on you .

"Fucking psychic muttered brad

The end


End file.
